The Bond That Holds Us
by RogueQueen105
Summary: You never knew being married to the director to C&R Inc. would be so lonely.
1. The Bond That Holds Us

The Bond That Holds Us

You sat on the sofa legs crossed glancing the clock hanging above the fireplace for the umpteenth time for the evening. With a sigh, you sat up stretching out your limbs while kicking off your heels carelessly.

He was late, again.

It wasn't too much of a surprise for you, this wasn't the first time you would wait on his return only to be disappointed. He was a busy man and you knew what you were getting into when you agreed to marry him. Of course it was the best decision of your live, but you couldn't help but feel even more lonely after becoming Mrs. Han.

You gazed at the picture hanging on the wall with you and your husband smiling together on your wedding day. It was nearly 2 years ago, when that photo was taken, yet it felt like an eternity looking at the same white walls, the same scenery from the open window, and the same empty bed that you woke up to every morning.

You weren't complaining, you had the luxurious life people longed for after all. The private jet trips to anywhere you desired, the finest clothing tailored by only the best, and the most divine food prepared from world famous chefs around the world. However; even with all those materialistic luxuries, it was nothing compared to spending quality time with the love of your life, it was the only luxury in your life that you needed.

Today, he was supposed to be coming back from a business trip in the Middle East to see the Oil Prince. When he told you he would be gone for a few weeks again, you were more than understanding. Though deep down you were hurting but knew you couldn't show it. Jumin was the most devoted man you have ever met in your entire life. He saw you as a goddess and would do anything for you, give you world if he could. If he knew how much it hurt helping him pick out his clothing and packing his bag for him before he leaves, he would without a doubt cancel his meeting to spend time with you. That was just the kind of man your husband was, he would drop everything he's doing to give you his undivided attention, but you didn't want your longing to be around him to interfere with his work, and you would never make him choose between the two. What kind of wife would you be to make such a selfish request like that.

The sound of your phone buzzing took you out of your trance. You immediately picked up the phone hoping for it to be your beloved husband texting to tell you he was on his way. Instead it was a text message from Zen. Your heart sank slightly in disappointment but was happy to hear from the white-haired actor nonetheless.

 **[ZEN: If you aren't busy being Mrs. Trustfund, join the chat room lol!]**

You tilted your head slightly from his request but did as you were told anyway. You were surprised to see all the members in there apart from your husband of course; although, it was rare when everyone could be online all at once. Zen's career was kicking off tremendously ever since he became the face of C&R. Yoosung was busy studying for medical school to earn his degree while interning with C&R as well. Jaehee was managing her well earned and successful cafe which was known for its freshly brewed coffee with a wide range of coffee beans. And Saeyoung was busy supporting his brother and selling kid friendly robotic toys in his own department store.

And you, you were busy being Mrs. Trustfund.

You were the wife and co-owner of C&R Inc. Which meant the only thing you were busy doing was sleeping all day while occasionally going down stairs to walk around the shops, watching reruns on Jetflix and Zulu, and eating the most unhealthiest things you had stashed away whenever your husband was gone, you didn't want to be lectured by him and your nutritionist.

 **MC has joined the chatroom.**

 **707** : And the princess had arrived!

 **MC** : Guten Tag!

 **Yoosung*** : Typo?

 **707** : lol it means good evening in German.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I was not aware that you were familiar with the German language.

 **MC** : That's about as fluent as I can get;;;

 **Yoosung*** : I learned a few German terms while researching multicultural medicine while studying.

 **707** : Ja? Du liebe Manner?

 _Seven's blushing hearts emoji_

 **Yoosung*** : I don't know what that is Seven! I can't translate that unless I use Oogle Translate!

 **MC** : lolo, I don't think you want to know what it means, Yoosung;;;;

 _Seven's glasses breaking emoji_

 **707** : U LIED MC, YOU DO KNOW SOME GERMAN!

 **707** : U only remembered greetings and all the naughty terms.

 _Seven's flashing eyes emoji_

 **MC** : Caught meh.

 **ZEN** : Anyways

 **ZEN** : We were talking about my new role.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes, please let us go back to that.

 **707** : Oh ya, Zenny got a new role! What's it this time?

 **707** : Does it involve bondage?

 **707** : Or shirtless bondage

 **707** : OOH, or wet shirtless bondage?!

 _Zen's surprised emoji_

 **ZEN** : Dude, don't even say stuff like that, it's creepy.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I would not be…against it, Zen.

 **MC** : Oooh~ some Zengasm fan service!

 **707** : He has those abs u just want to rub ur face up and down on.

 _Jaehee thumbs up emoji_

 **ZEN** : Can you please stop; how did it even get to this?!

 **Yoosung*** : Come on, just tell us. What is it?

ZEN: You're right! So, it's about {to lazy to think of something ^^}

 _[Zen post poster for upcoming role]_

 **707** : BOW CHIKA WOW WOOW

 _Jaehee peeking over glasses emoji_

 **Jaehee Kang:** Please alert me the moment tickets are available.

MC:~ Sexy, sexy~

 **Yoosung*** : Am I the only who's cringing;;;

 **Jaehee Kang** : Yes you are, Yoosung.

 **707** : Ya

 **MC** : lol

 _Zen's winking emoji_

 **ZEN** : Thanks for the love guys, and don't worry Jaehee. You all are getting front row tickets. So don't worry.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Please excuse me, but I think I got a little light headed. I must get back to tending the shop.

 **Jaehee Kang** : Oh, and do not forget you are all welcome to come by anytime.

 **ZEN** : I have to go too, want to go start practicing lines ASAP.

 _Yoosung's sighing emoji_

 **Yoosung*** : And I have to finish up this assignment before midnight.

 **MC** : No! Everyone's leaving. T-T

 **Yoosung*** : Seven, when are you going to give MC her own emojis?

 **707** : I wanted to!

 **707** : But she says she doesn't want one!

 **MC** : I don't want my face moving around like that, it's gross lol.

 **ZEN** : I think it'll be cute. And you'll be fine MC, Jumin will keep you entertained I'm sure...

 _Zen's salty face emoji_

 **ZEN** : That guy. He better be treating you good MC!

 **MC** : Okay, down boy;; We're fine, he's just busy is all, so he hasn't really been around for awhile now.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I am sure he has more duties since he has been taking on more legitimate projects now since he has gotten rid of his unhealthy obsession of cat projects.

 **Yoosung*** : MC, you must be really lonely.

 **Yoosung*** : I would never get bored if I were there! He has an Sbox and a Zstation!

 **Yoosung*** : Hey! Why don't you drop by the offices?

 **ZEN** : Yeah Mrs. Boss Lady, you can go down to the office and make sure everything's okay, since Jumin's gone.

 **MC** : Nah, every time I go down there everyone gets super scared since I'm married to their boss.

 **Jaehee Kang** : I can see how that would be intimidating.

 **ZEN** : MC is far from intimidating but I have to go guys, talk you later.

 **ZEN has left the chatroom.**

 **Yoosung*** : You can always come down and visit me MC, I won't be scared of you especially if you bring me food!

 _Yoosung's smiling emoji_

 **MC** : I'll think about it just for you. :3 :3

 **Yoosung** * MC, please consider getting your own personal emoji's, they're super fun.

 _Yoosung's cheering emoji_

 _Yoosung's smiling emoji_

 _Yoosung's cheering emoji_

 _Yoosung's blushing emoji_

 **Yoosung* has left the chatroom.**

 **Jaehee Kang** : I will talk to you two later and MC, I'm sure he will return soon. Goodbye.

 **Jaehee Kang has left the chatroom.**

 **707 has left the chatroom.**

 **MC** :…

 _MC's sinister laughing emoji_

 **MC has left the chatroom.**

You set your phone down on the sofa next to you and kicked your feet up over the arm of the chair. Your mind went back to the conversation in the chatrooms immediately making you painfully aware that another hour has passed and there was still no call or text from your husband. "Damn it Jumin." You said to yourself. You pulled your phone from underneath you and was about to hold down 1 on the dial-pad, until the screen switched popping up a video chat from a familiar caller ID. A small smile rested upon your lips and you sat up raking a hand through your hair, and positioning the camera so he can see your face.

"My love. I'm sorry that it's taking so long to come back home to my wife, I know you must be very lonely without me."


	2. The Bond That Holds Us Part 2

The Bond That Holds Us (Part 2)

"My love. I'm sorry that it's taking so long to come back home to my wife, I know you must be very lonely without me."

You narrowed your eyes at the man on the other side of the video chat. "Saeyoung, that _isn't_ funny!" Your bit the inside of your cheek when hearing the roar of laughter on the other end.

"Sorry. Sorry. I couldn't help it. But I know it must seriously suck being there alone like that." He said resting his elbow on the desk before him.

"Yeah, but what can I really do?" You sighed going back to your previous position on the sofa getting comfortable again. "I can't just call him up and tell him to take the next flight home because his wife is lonely and spends majority of the day scrolling through Triper and watching Jetflix and can't do anything because she doesn't have a job because she's been married into money and therefore no company would hire her because of her last name." You said finally catching your breath.

Seven chuckled adjusting his glasses, "Well have you told him how you felt?"

"Oh god no. If I did that, he would never go back to work ever again. You know how intense my husband is." You said almost begrudgingly.

"Well you can't smile and hold your tongue in forever, you have to be honest and tell him at some point." Seven leaned back in his chair allowing you to see a little bit more into the background of his home. "Saeran doesn't hold his tongue back with me! And we are closer than ever!"

"Like hell we are." You heard his twin brother say in the background making you laugh at Seven's dramatically hurt expression.

"But no seriously MC, you need to tell him, Jumin's quick to pick up on stuff like that. And I think he would be more hurt to know that you've been holding it in for so long."

You sighed knowing what he was saying were true. Your husband wanted nothing but the best for you, and he would be devastated and emotionally hurt to know that his wife could barley sleep or eat when he's gone.

 _Did you eat yet? I told the chef to provide you with a scheduled meal plan that will ensure you are getting the necessary proteins you need. You must eat healthy my love , I also asked the nutritionist dispose of the stash of junk food you think I didn't notice._

"Yeah I guess-FUCK!" You exclaimed clutching your stomach catching a blur of white from your peripheral.

"Oh, my god, what happened? Is it the baby? Did your water break already? Saeran, lets go, we have to make it to MC " Seven said frazzled at the situation. "What? No, what the hell. For the last time, I'm not pregnant!" You yelled eyes boring into his through the screen.

"I'm sorry MC, you've just been gaining-"

"Watch it." You warned side eyeing him as he raised his hands up in defense.

You groaned forcing yourself to sit up and rubbed the area where Elizabeth used you as a trampoline to jump over the couch. "That little furba-, I mean Elizabeth the 3rd decided to jump on my stomach instead of walking around the couch."

"Oh, cat fight, meow. I bet she's still jealous that you stole her man." He wasn't completely wrong.

"Whatever her problem is, she can take it up with her owner." You said rolling your eyes and sighed again. Your lips fell into a flat line, eyes drifting off into the distance. You wondered how Elizabeth was able to rest without her owner. Your eyes went to Elly right before she disappeared into the room.

"You know what makes this whole thing worst Saeyoung?" You asked leaning your head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"I can't help but feel somewhat resentful towards him. I mean I don't regret marrying him at all, but I don't think I was prepared for the lonely house wife status that came with it." You smiled while continuing, "I had this whole fantasy planned out. I would take him to my hometown, take him around to eat all the commoner food he's always wanted to try. Walk around the park eating ice cream and feeding the birds. Having picnics with a glass of wine and cheese watching the sunset." You paused for a moment.

The pain once again returned thinking about having to go to bed yet again staring at the empty spot on the bed reluctantly falling asleep imagining your hands raking through his silky black hair and staring into his grey eyes while he held you close whispering how much he adored and loved you. Your lip fell into a flat line speaking again. "Silly of me, right?"

"Not at all." You heard Seven say, his hushed tone was soothing to hear, it was as if his voice alone could comfort you. "I don't think there's anything wrong with wanting your needs and desires to be fulfilled, it's your relationship too." You didn't say anything as you were processing his words, so he continued.

"If you think about a relationship and what you want out of them, you'll realize that you desire closeness with another human being beyond the physical. So, it's natural for you to desire relationship with someone who can stimulate you intellectually, who supports you in your endeavors of personal growth, who will laugh at your jokes, who will enjoy hearing your thoughts, who will bring you into contact with new things that challenge the way you look at the world."

You weren't sure when your gaze averted to Seven's, or how long you were staring into his eyes as he spoke to you. Every word he spoke you enveloped and held it close to your heart. There was so much emotion behind his words that you couldn't tell if he was talking from personal experience or pain; nonetheless you let it soak in a few more moments as you stared into his golden irises before letting the corners of your lips curl into a smirk.

"Damn Saeyoung, you got really sentimental on me right there. Where did all of that come from?" You said barely able to hold in your laugh.

He shrugged his shoulders with a gratified grin on his face, "Hey, what can I say. God Seven Zero Seven knows all." You two shared a laugh for a few moments allowing the moment to die down. "Now my lamb, go call your loved one and tell him how you feel, I command-eth ye."

You smiled exaggerating a sigh while fanning yourself, "How can I disobey a God?" You teased, allowing your features to be more serious, "But no seriously Saeyoung, thank you. I really needed this." You smiled watching as he return it with a sincere smile of his own, "No problem-"

The sound of a doorknob adjusting was enough to make you stand straight up on your feet waiting in anticipation to see who would walk through the door. You couldn't help but let out an unintelligible squeal as you heard Jumin thanking Driver Kim from behind the door.

"He's here!" You exclaimed, your features lighting up like a Christmas tree. Seven made a gesture with his hand mimicking someone shooing away a dog. "Go my lamb! I set you free!"

You laughed practically jumping at this pointing, "Thanks again Seven, love ya!"

The moment you ended the video call, you saw the dark haired cooperate director walk through the door eyes automatically going to yous. Without being able to contain your excitement any longer, you jumped on the sofa much like Elizabeth the 3rd and lunged yourself into his arms, making him stumble back a few steps but caught you in his arms holding you close.

"I missed you…"

"I know my love, and I am sorry for not notifying you as soon as I was boarding the plane. My phone was dead throughout the entire flight." He stroked your hair lightly while using his foot to shut the door behind him. "But I never stopped thinking about you my love, I cancelled everything for the next two weeks so you will have me all to yourself."

He crouched down to meet you eye level wiping your tears away with cold fingers from the weather outside but you didn't mind, "So no more crying wife, I'm here."

You placed your hand over his warming it up as you rubbed your cheek against his hand, "What are you talking about, I'm only crying because I forgot set the NoteBook on record for us to watch tonight." Jumin laughed lightly while taking you into his arms again.

You felt something soft and furry along your ankles making you adjust yourself in his hold to glance down at the white feline. "You're going to have to wait your turn Elizabeth the 3rd" You said in a muffled tone as your face was buried into your husband's chest.

"I missed my girls." He said allowing Elly to rub herself against his legs.

Seven watched as his phone returned to his home screen once the videocall was ended. He sighed setting his phone down on his desk while burying his face into his arms lying next to the cellular device. He allowed himself to close his eyes only listening to the timed ticking of the clock and the hum of air blowing through the vents.

There he was once again, imagining you running into Jumin's arms with your beautiful smile, arms stretched out to embrace him. As much as it pained him to think about it, you were happy. Regardless if it was with Jumin or somebody else, you were happy and that was enough for him. Seven breathed out pushing himself out from underneath the desk with his knees and stood up with a grin. Quickly downing the rest of his PhD pepper, he made his way down the hallway cupping his hand around his mouth to project his voice.

"Hey Saeran~" He sang out, "Let's take a bath together like old times!"

"I THINK THE FUCK NOT!" Seven laughed ignoring the pain that was dulling down in his chest. He allowed himself to think of your bright smile one last time before making his way to his brothers locked door.

If she was happy, then he can try and be happy.


End file.
